To Lose a Brother
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean thinks Sam died in a car accident, but the truth might even be worse
1. Chapter 1

This is yet another story I started way back and finally decided to finish. I hope you like it.

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter one

**Present time**

Dean slammed his empty shot glass down on the counter and motioned for another one.

"I think you had enough buddy." The bartender said as he took away the eight empty glasses sitting in front of Dean.

"I'll tell you when I had enough." Dean said glaring at the man.

"Look buddy, I don't want any trouble."

"Well you won't get any as long as I see another drink in front of me."

The bartender shook his head then looked over at two of his bouncers.

"I want him out of here." He said as he walked away.

Both bouncers walked over and stood on either side of Dean.

"Come on buddy you had enough." One of them said as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I suggest you take your hand off of me if you want to be able to use it tomorrow."

"Let's go buddy." The other bouncer said as each one grabbed one of Dean's arms and pulled him off the bar stool. They immediately regretted it. Dean twisted out of their grasp and delivered a hard punch to one of the bouncer's stomach. He then spun around and punched the other in his face; both went down to their knees. Dean reached in his pocket and tossed some bills on the counter then walked out of the bar. He walked over to his car and climbed in. He knew he had had too much to drink and shouldn't drive so he sat in the car staring out of the window. Finally he turned his head and looked down at the empty passenger's seat. He swallowed hard and blinked back tears as he put his hand on the seat.

Sam had been gone for over two months now and Dean still had no idea if he was dead or alive.

**Two months earlier - late at night**

Dean followed Sam's rental car onto the bridge as they drove toward the city to return it. They had used the rental car on a hunt and wanted to get it back before they had to pay for an extra day's rental. Dean reached in his jacket and took out his ringing phone.

"What's up?" He asked Sam.

"How 'bout we stop at the next diner and pick up some coffee? I can barely keep my eyes open."

"If you can find one that's open pull over." Dean was tired too. He sat with his arm on the open window frame letting the cold night air keep him awake.

"Okay, I'll just….What the hell's he doing?"

"What's wrong?" The worry in Sam's voice made Dean sit upright.

"Some guy's coming head on right at me!" Sam said as he flashed his lights and beeped his horn. "Damn it the son of a bitch won't back off!"

"Get on the shoulder of the road Sam….let him go by!" Dean figured it was just another drunk on the road, but he knew how dangerous they could be.

Sam pulled the car to the shoulder of the road but the car followed him over and continued toward him.

"What the hell's he doing? He's coming right at me!" Sam said as he swerved back and forth on the road trying to shake the guy off. But the car followed his every move he made; it was obvious the driver was playing a game of chicken as he closed in on him.

"Put it in reverse Sam and get the hell out of there!" Dean shouted as he threw his own car in reverse. "Sam get out of there!" Dean shouted again when he saw Sam still heading forward.

"I can't ….the brakes don't work!" Sam yelled as he slammed his foot down on the useless brake.

Dean shifted back into drive and sped back toward his brother. Maybe he could pass Sam and position his car between his brother and the other driver. But he never made it; he watched in horror as Sam's car went out of control and sailed off the bridge and into the water.

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he jammed on his brakes. The car that had caused the accident sped past him and he could swear the man's eyes were glowing red.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you like it so far. I usually try to post everyday but I'm going on vacation and won't be able to post the next chapter till probably next Thursday.

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter two

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he got out of his car and ran to the edge of the bridge. He watched in horror as Sam's car sunk upside down into the freezing murky river below. "Sammy!" He ran back to his car and grabbed a waterproof flashlight, then without any thought for his own safety dove off the bridge and into the water.

Even with the flashlight it was difficult to see anything in the dark water. Finally he found the car upside down resting on the bottom of the river. He shined the light into the car and could see Sam trapped inside struggling to free himself from the seatbelt, but as the car filled up with water his struggles became weaker until they finally stopped and his body hung suspended upside down in the water filled car. Dean tried the door but it was jammed shut, he then pounded frantically on the window with the flashlight trying to break it. But by the time it finally broke Dean had no choice but to go back to the surface for much needed air. He gulped in a quick breath then swam back to the car. This time when he shined the light in the car his eyes widened in fear, Sam was gone. He knew it was impossible, Sam had his seat belt on and was unconscious; there was no way his body could have floated out of the car. Dean was in a state of panic as he swam around the dark water searching desperately for his brother. When his lungs were about to burst he quickly swam to the surface and looked around praying he'd see Sam.

"Sammy!" He screamed into the night as tears ran down his face. "Damn it Sammy where are you?" He said softly as he turned in a circle looking for any signs of his brother. Off in the distance he could see people gathering on the bridge, some had actually witnessed the accident and some had come across it later.

"I already called 911!" Someone yelled to him. "They're on their way!"

He didn't bother acknowledging them but dove back under the water, Sam was down there somewhere and he was going to find him, or die trying.

**Half hour later**

Dean continued searching the river. He was exhausted and the cold water was quickly zapping his strength, but he didn't stop. He had to find Sam. How had he gotten out of the car he wondered? Dean knew Sam had been unconscious, plus he had been strapped in a seatbelt making it impossible for his body to float out of the car. He had just dived under for the hundredth time when he felt someone grab his arm. Sam! He spun around hoping to see his brother looking back at him. But it wasn't his brother, it was a rescue diver. Dean tried to struggle from the man's grasp but he was too tired to fight him, another diver swam over and they forced Dean to the surface.

"He's still down there, I got to find him!" Dean shouted as soon as they broke the surface.

"You got to get some rest buddy. The people on the bridge say you've been down here for the last half hour, you look exhausted and the water is freezing, you're going to get hyperthermia. We have an entire rescue team in the water looking for him. We'll find him."

"No! No! I got to find him!" Dean once more tried to dive under the water but the two divers grabbed him and pulled him to the shoreline. He had no choice; he was too exhausted to fight them.

He sat on the river bank where he was covered by a blanket and given a cup of coffee to warm him up. Dean sat staring out at the river watching the search and rescue teams, but now it was no longer search and rescue, it was now search and recovery….they were looking for a body instead of a living person. He knew Sam had to be dead; he couldn't have survived this long under water. Dean sat there shivering, both from the cold and the shock of losing his brother. He and Sam had been through hell and back together and he couldn't believe his brother's life would end this way. They both always thought if they died young it would be by one of the things they hunted, not like this, not by a drunk driver. He didn't try to hide the tears that ran down his face as he rocked back and forth his arms wrapped around his body. His baby brother was dead and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He kept picturing the accident over and over in his mind wondering what he could have done different that might have changed the outcome, but there was nothing he could have done…. And then he remembered…. The driver's eyes were glowing red when he had passed him. Had he imagined it or was it true? If it was true, then a demon could have caused the accident. Dean suddenly stood up, his heart pounding. The demon had said he had plans for his brother….was this part of it? But why would the demon kill Sam…or wasn't he dead? Was he still alive and now somewhere in the demon's clutches?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I appreciate the reviews, thanks. I hope you guys like the rest of the story.

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter three

Dean stood on the river bank numb with both grief and shock as he watched diver after diver search the water for his brother's body. He stood staring out into the night as tears ran down his face at the thought that Sam was gone and he was never going to see him again. It all seemed like a nightmare, but he knew he wouldn't be waking up from this one, this one was real. His brother had been ripped from him before he could even react and now the cold numb grief of what had happened settled over his body. One of the officers on the scene walked over to him.

"They said you did everything you could to help find the accident victim." The officer said as he pulled out his notebook to take down information.

Dean only nodded.

"I need to ask you a few questions for my report."

Dean swallowed hard. He knew he couldn't tell the police their real names, there was already a warrant out for his arrest from the shape shifter incident in St. Louis and he didn't need more trouble.

"What happened, what did you see?" The officer asked him.

"I was driving behind him when a car came toward him on the wrong side of the road and forced him off the bridge. The other driver must have been drunk…" He shook his head sadly. "There was nothing he could have done to avoid it."

"You didn't happen to get the license number did you?"

"No, all I can tell you was that it was a dark colored Cadillac, it looked like only the driver was in the car."

The officer wrote the information in his notebook.

"You know you could have gotten yourself killed pulling a stunt like that, especially for a stranger….He was a stranger wasn't he?" The officer looked up from his notepad.

Dean wanted to scream at him that no, he wasn't a stranger, he was his brother. But even in his grief he knew there would be too many questions. It was better to let the cops think he had just happened to witness the accident and stopped to help, and that he had no idea who the victim was.

"Yeah, he was a stranger… I found the car upside down on the river bed but it was empty." Dean said looking out onto the river his eyes filling up with tears as he lied.

"Well the currents are strong…probably pulled him out of the car. The body will more then likely wash up down river in a few days."

Dean felt a cold stab of pain shoot through his heart hearing his brother referred to as "the body".

The cop then wrote down Dean's name and address and told him he was free to leave, then walked back to his squad car. Dean put his fake ID back in his pocket, but he stood frozen to the spot, how could he leave without his brother?

"Sammy…." Dean said softly looking out into the river as he wiped away his tears, he couldn't believe his brother was really dead. He knew if Sam was trapped somewhere underwater there was no hope for him, it was way too long. But what if he had managed to get to shore? What if he had survived and was now lying hurt somewhere along the river bank. He watched as the searchers looked up and down the river praying he'd hear one of them yell that they found him and that he was okay. But an hour later he knew there would be no happy ending. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't just leave without some word on his brother. If Sam was dead he had to see his body then at least he'd know for sure and he'd have to learn to deal with it. Deal with it? How the hell was he suppose to deal with his brother's death? He knew right now all he wanted to do was be with Sam whether he was dead or alive, he just needed to be with him. If his brother was dead then maybe he should be too, after all what did he have left in this world to live for? Everyone he cared about was gone. He knew he couldn't go on without Sam by his side, nor did he want to. He watched the police comb the river for his brother's body as tears ran down his face, tears he no longer tried to hide. He had never felt this lonely in his entire life. All he wanted to do was crawl off somewhere and die.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter four

Dean stayed at the river the rest of the night and far into the next afternoon. The search was then finally called off when no sign of Sam was found. The police began packing up and told Dean he should leave that there was nothing he could do. When all the searchers had gone Dean walked the river bank alone lost in his own thoughts. He was exhausted and felt completely void of any emotions, even grief. He just felt empty. He knew he was in shock and when the shock wore off he knew it would hit him like a ton of bricks. His baby brother was dead, a brother he tried to protect all of his life, the brother he had promised his dad he would watch out for. Finally when the sun was going down he knew he had to leave. It was senseless to spend another night by the river that had taken Sam's life. He got back in the car and drove to the closest motel he could find. It was run down and dirty but he didn't care, right now he didn't care about anything and he wondered if he ever would care about anything ever again. He went to the trunk and took out his bag then stood there staring at Sam's bag, a bag he would never use again. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he ran his hand over the worn fabric. He picked it up and pulled it close to him, then buried his face in it as he sobbed.

**Present time**

Two long painful months had past and still Dean visited the river each day praying for a miracle. The rest of the time he spent in bars drinking his sorrow away, which only lead to various fights in dark alleys after the bars closed and he carried the bruises to prove it. But he didn't care; in fact he didn't care about anything anymore. His whole family was gone and he had never felt so lost and alone. When his dad died he thought he would never feel such sorrow again, but when Sammy was taken his pain only doubled, with Sammy gone he now had no one. He had been staying at an old run down motel, paying for it by hustling pool and the usual credit card scams, but the pain of seeing the river each day was taking its toll on him, he knew he had to leave. Sam was gone and staying there wasn't going to bring him back.

**The River**

Dean stood on the river bank looking out over the spot where Sam's car had disappeared into the water.

"I just came to say goodbye Sam. I can't stick around any longer." Tears ran down Dean's face. "I'm going to miss you Sammy."

Dean was suddenly overcome with grief and he sat down and covered his face with his hands as sobs racked his body. He had never shown this much emotion before in his life, even when their dad died he had managed to hold it together for Sam's sake. But now there was no one to be strong for, now he was alone.

He suddenly felt someone standing next to him and quickly wiped the tears away as he looked up into an old man's face.

"You okay?" The man asked.

Dean only nodded.

"You seem like you lost your best friend."

"I did." Dean said softly.

"You want to talk about it?"

Dean shook his head and looked down; he knew it would be too painful to talk about.

"You're the man who jumped in the water to save the driver who went off the bridge a few months back aren't you?"

Dean nodded.

"I was here that night….I saw you."

"I tried….I tried to save him but…." Dean shook his head sadly, his face etched with sorrow as he looked out at the river.

"But you weren't able to …. The water took him away."

"Yeah." Dean got up and turned to leave; he wasn't in a mood to talk.

"It must be hard to lose someone like that."

"Yeah it is."

"Especially a brother."

Dean looked over at the man.

"How did you know he was my brother?"

"Because I'm the one who took him away from you." The old man smiled as his eyes glowed red.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the kind reviews, I hope you're not disappointed with the rest of the story.

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter five

"You son of a bitch! You're the bastard who was driving that car!" Dean reached for the man but it was as if he had a force field around him and he couldn't touch him.

"I have your brother ….he's burning in Hell right alongside your dad." The man said smiling.

"You bastard!" Dean knew he had nothing on him in which to fight the demon, all he could do was recite the exorcism prayer, at least then he could maybe force the demon to leave the body of the man he was occupying. He began reciting the prayer in Latin from memory, hoping he wasn't forgetting any of the words.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." The demon taunted him.

Dean ignored him as he continued.

"If you destroy me….you'll never see your brother again."

"My brother's still alive?" Dean stopped reciting the prayer; he couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew demons lied but…..could Sam really still be alive? They hadn't found a body so anything was possible.

"For now." The demon smiled. "Would you like to see him?" He said reaching in his pocket and pulling out what looked like a mirror. He held it out to Dean and he watched in horror as Sam appeared in the mirror surrounded by fire and screaming in agony as the flames licked at his body. "Poor boy seems to be in a bit of pain, don't you think?" The demon looked at Dean and smiled when he saw the horrified look on his face.

"You son of a bitch! What do you want?" Dean asked his whole body trembling with rage.

"I want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Dean knew he shouldn't be making a deal with a demon, but if there was a chance that Sam was still alive….

"I'll give you your brother back but you must agree to something."

"What?" Dean knew he would give his own soul to save his brother.

"I'll give you your brother back, his soul and body, but in exactly a week from today I want you to bring him back here to the river."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to kill him." The demon said simply.

"What!" Dean's mouth fell open in shock. "There's no way I'm killing my brother!"

"You'll kill him to save his soul."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll bring your brother back with no recollection of what happened, and you two will have a week together. Then you'll bring him back here in exactly a week and kill him with a bullet to his heart or I will take his soul back to hell with me, it's as simple as that. You'll actually be doing him a favor…..If you kill him his soul will be free, but if you don't, I'll see to it that his soul will go back to burn in Hell for eternity."

"You got to be fucking kidding …I'm not going to kill my own brother."

"Then you're condemning him to Hell." The demon turned to leave. "I'll tell him you said hello."

"Wait!" Dean stepped toward him. "What's this all about….why us?"

The demon turned back to Dean smiling.

"Because you Winchesters are well known where I come from, and what better way to destroy all of you. Your father is rotting in Hell, your brother's there also at the moment, and you…. well you will suffer with the knowledge that you killed your own brother. Of course the choice is up to you, but if you don't choose wisely then your brother stays where he is…burning in Hell…you decide."

"I'll make a deal with you."

"And what is that?"

"Take me and let my brother go."

"What a noble offer, you Winchesters always willing to sacrifice yourself for each other….too bad I can't accept it. Your punishment is to live with the knowledge that you killed your brother. He'll be dead, unfortunately his soul will not be in Hell, but what can I say….win some lose some." The demon smiled. "Let's see…. Daddy Winchester in Hell, your brother dead, and you living with the knowledge of what you did…. fair payback I think for all you Winchesters have done to us over the years." The demon began to walk away. "It's your decision, but I need it now, your brother's soul for his life."

Dean's heart pounded in his chest, he had no idea what to do. The picture of Sam screaming in agony kept playing over and over in his mind. Could he kill his brother to save him from eternity in Hell? He watched as the demon walked further away. He had to decide and he knew there was only one decision he could make, he couldn't let his brother suffer in Hell.

"Wait!"

The demon turned around smiling.

"I figured you'd see it my way."

"What must I do to save him?"

"Like I said you'll get a week together, then you bring him back here a week from today. He won't remember anything about what happened over the last two months and you will not tell him. It will be like the last two months never happened. Once you come back here you'll tell him how much you've hated him over the years, that _he_ is the reason your dad is dead, and that you want to be finally free from him. I want you to see the hurt in his eyes when you tell him that, I want it to be engraved in your mind just before you pull the trigger. When he's dead you'll be free to go and your brother's soul will be released."

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?….How do I know my brother's soul will be safe?"

"Because I told you so, and I wouldn't tell you if it wasn't true."

"I'm suppose to believe you? You're a fucking demon…. demons lie. I want it in writing…I want it in blood."

"You Winchesters are a clever bunch." The demon held out his hand and a piece of paper appeared in it. He then cut his finger and signed the agreement then handed it to Dean. "Satisfied?"

Dean looked over the agreement and nodded as he slipped the paper into his jacket.

"Bring my brother back."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you still like it.

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter six

Dean was suddenly back in his car and heading across the bridge following Sam's rental car just like he had been on the day Sam died. He picked up his ringing phone.

"What's up?" He asked Sam replaying the scene just as it had happened two months earlier.

"How 'bout we stop at the next diner and pick up some coffee? I can barely keep my eyes open."

Dean blinked back tears; it was so good to hear his brother's voice again, but he could see the demon's car heading toward them in the opposite lane.

"No….keep going. I want to get out of this town."

"Why?" Sam couldn't think of any reason Dean would be anxious to leave the town. The hunt had gone well so why the hurry?

"Just keep going."

"Dean I need coffee….I can't stay awake we've been driving all night and I'll never make it to the next town."

"Just shut up Sam and keep driving." Dean could see the demon's car fast approaching them and wanted Sam off the bridge and away from the river.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam could hear the worry in his brother's voice and knew something was up.

"Just drive."

Sam was tempted to pull over and go back to Dean's car and find out what was going on but he recognized the tone in his brother's voice and knew now was not the time to ask questions.

Dean watched the demon's car getting closer but this time instead of heading toward Sam he stayed in his own lane and drove past them. Dean could see his red eyes glowing and the smile on his face as he drove by.

Once they were across the bridge and had crossed the county line, Dean called Sam.

"Okay, next diner pull over."

**Diner **

Once they were seated at the diner and had their coffee Sam sat back and studied Dean.

"So, do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Dean knew he couldn't tell Sam about the demon's deal or his soul would be taken back to Hell. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he looked into his brother's eyes, eyes he would only see for a week.

"Just a bad feeling is all."

"A bad feeling? About what? The hunt went well, why the bad feeling?"

"You ask too many questions Sam. It's over, it's done with, let it rest."

Sam kept looking at Dean with a frown on his face. He knew something was bothering Dean but knew if his brother didn't want to tell him something there would be no way to get it out of him.

"So once we get the rental back what are we going to do?" Sam asked knowing his brother probably already had their next case lined up. Dean ignored him as he sat at the table staring at his coffee cup deep in thought. "Yo….Earth to Dean." Dean finally looked up. "Look Dean, I can tell something's on your mind. Are you pissed off at me or something?"

"Why would I be pissed off at you?"

"Because you're giving me the old Dean silent treatment."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing…." Dean took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not stupid Dean; something's going on in that head of yours, so why don't you just level with me?"

"It doesn't concern you Sam."

"Well it's obviously bothering you so why don't you tell me, maybe I can help you with whatever it is."

"Nothing you can do about it….or me either for that matter…." Dean said looking down at his mug.

"I don't understand you Dean. After we got rid of the spirit that was haunting that town you seemed fine. And even driving back to return the rental car you seemed fine, until just about half an hour ago when we were driving across that bridge, all of a sudden you start freaking out about not stopping. Why? What happened between that town and the bridge?"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter seven

"Nothing happened Sam." Dean looked at his brother and could tell he wasn't convinced. "Look Sam, I'm just tired, alright?"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I'd tell ya." Dean took a sip of his coffee. "Sam there's nothing wrong…now drink your coffee and let's get out of here."

**Later**

After drinking a few cups of coffee they left the diner and continued on to the car rental office where Sam returned the car he had been driving. They paid the fee and were soon on their way.

Sam looked over at Dean who stared straight ahead as he turned onto the expressway.

"Hey, don't you think we better find a motel and stop for the night?" When Dean didn't answer him he continued. "Dean?...Dean?...Dean!" He finally ended up shouting trying to get his brother's attention.

"What?" Dean glanced over at him.

"I said I think we should find a motel and stop for the night. I'm beat, and I can tell you are too."

"We'll stop once we get out of the state."

"Out of the state? Why? I thought we had a hunt already lined up not too far from here."

Dean was quiet for a few seconds then looked over at Sam.

"Sam, we don't have to hunt every minute of our lives."

"What?" Sam couldn't believe what he had heard. "Who are you and what did you do with my brother?" He knew Dean lived for the hunt, he thrived on it. Why would Dean all of a sudden decide to forgo a hunt?

"What do you mean?"

"Dean this isn't you, you're the one who never lets a case fall by the wayside. What the hell's going on with you?"

"Well for one thing I'm sick of this state. I just want to get out of it." Dean looked over at Sam. "Don't worry we'll find another hunt, and if we don't….that's fine too."

"Dean I'm not worried about finding another hunt…I'm worried about you. I can tell something's going on in that head of yours and I'm going to find out what."

"Sam I'm fine. I just think we need to take some time off and relax. There's no law that says we have to hunt every second of our lives."

"Okay….if that's what you want then we'll take a little time off. But I want to know why, why all of a sudden do you want to take time off? Why now? What the hell happened between the last hunt and now? And don't tell me nothing, I'm not blind Dean, I can tell something's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me Sam. I just think we need to take some time off and chill, you know just enjoy life a little, maybe take a vacation."

"Okay if that's what you want that's fine with me. Where do you want to meet up?"

"What?" Dean looked over at Sam.

"After we take a vacation, where do you want to meet at?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you said you want to take a vacation, I figured you wanted some time to yourself. Hey…I understand, we've been together for the last couple of months and…"

"Sam, I didn't mean that…I meant you and me….we can just go off somewhere and relax, maybe go fishing or something, you know have a little fun, forget what we do for awhile."

Sam smiled, relieved that Dean didn't want to dump him.

"Sure, it sounds good." Sam knew something was bothering Dean, his brother never wanted to take a vacation, he was always looking for the next hunt. But Sam decided to let it ride for now, sooner or later he'd find out what was up with Dean.

**Motel**

Dean finally pulled over at a motel just outside that state line, paid for the night, then walked back to the car just as Sam reached in the back seat to pull out his bag then winced in pain as his back protested.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean had seen the pain on Sam's face.

"I must have pulled something in my back on our last hunt."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"I didn't even realize it till now. I must have pulled a muscle when I jumped out of the way of that spirit when it tried to knock me down those steps." Sam gave Dean a little smile when he saw the worry of his face. "I'll be fine in a day or two."

"Why don't you go soak in a hot tub of water, I'll bring in our gear."

"I'm fine Dean." Sam once more reached for the bag, but stopped when Dean put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sam go soak your back, I'll get the stuff."

Sam was about to protest but decided against getting into an argument with his brother.

"Thanks." He said as he took the key from Dean. He walked into the motel room and filled the bathtub with hot water while Dean brought in their bags. He then undressed and climbed into the tub figuring he'd let the hot water relax the strained muscles in his back. He leaned back in the tub and didn't try to fight the fatigue that screamed for him to shut his eyes and relax, soon he was asleep. As he slept he dreamt of driving across a bridge and being forced off the road, he braced himself as his car flew off the bridge and into the frigid water below. He started to panic as he frantically tried to release his seatbelt as the car began to fill with water. Soon the car was completely filled with water and he only had a small air pocket in which to breathe.

"No!...No!...Dean!..." He screamed for his brother just before his head went under the water and his lungs started to fill with water.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Once more thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. I won't be able to post the next chapter till after the holiday, probably Monday. Hope everyone has a good holiday and a good weekend.

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter eight

Dean heard Sam cry out and ran to the bathroom but the door wouldn't open.

"Sam!...Sammy!" Dean pounded on the door. When there was no answer he backed up and kicked the door in. "Sammy!" He cried out seeing his brother under the water. He quickly reached in, grabbed him by his hair, and pulled his head out of the water.

Sam gasped in much needed air then looked up at Dean in shock "Hey!" He shouted not understanding what was going on. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam began coughing as he slapped Dean's hand away from his hair.

"Me? You're the jerk who was drowning in his own bathwater!"

"What?"

"You were under the water Sam. I heard you yell and I when I came in you were under the water."

Sam looked at Dean confused and then his dream started to come back to him.

"I remember now, I was dreaming….." Sam said wrapping a towel around himself as he stepped out of the water.

"About what?"

"I dreamt my car went off the bridge and into a river, I was trapped inside." Sam shivered slightly as he remembered the dream. "The car kept filling up with water but I couldn't get out…..it was like something was holding me in the car and I couldn't get loose….It seemed so real."

Dean swallowed hard, was Sam remembering what had happened to him on the bridge? Would he remember being in Hell?

"Sam it was just a dream." He tried to reassure his brother. "You're awake now, everything's fine."

"But it was so real. I've fallen asleep in the tub before and as soon as I'd go under the water I'd wake up. But this time I felt like someone was holding me down, something wouldn't let me up" He looked at Dean. "I really thought I was going to die."

"No one's dying Sam. It was just a dream, that's all." Dean tried to reassure his brother, but his heart broke as he spoke. _Yeah, no one's dying Sam….no one except_ _you._

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said as he took another towel and began drying his hair, but then he saw the look on Dean's face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Dean said turning away.

"Nothing? Dean I don't know what's going on with you but I wished you'd level with me. I know something's bothering you. Is it me? Did I do something wrong? Are you pissed off at me for some reason?"

"Damn it Sam I told you nothing's wrong. Why can't you just let it go?"

"Okay…okay…forget it." Sam put his hand up, he knew if Dean didn't want to tell him what was wrong there was no way he was going to get it out of him. "Look, I'm tired; I'm going to hit the bed." Sam said as he walked into the bedroom and took out a pair of sweatpants from his bag, put them on, and crawled into one of the twin beds.

Dean blinked back tears as he walked to the bedroom door and looked at his baby brother lying in bed. How could he tell Sam that in one week he had to kill him or his soul would rot in Hell forever? Tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry bro." He said softly to himself. He would do anything to change places with his brother. He shut the bathroom door and started the shower. He looked into the steamed up bathroom mirror and rubbed his hand in the center of it to clear it. Maybe, just maybe, this was all a nightmare and he'd wake up and everything would be fine, he thought as he looked into the mirror. That's it, he thought, this is all just a dream and tomorrow everything would be back to normal, or at least as normal as their strange life was. He was just beginning to convince himself that was true when he saw two red eyes glowing back at him from the mirror. He involuntarily took a step back as a face began to materialize behind the eyes. It slowly morphed into the demon's face, the same demon who had talked to him earlier.

"You think by taking your brother out of state that I won't be able to find you?" The demon laughed. "You can't hide from me Winchester. Your brother dies next week….or he rots in hell for all eternity….It's your choice."

"You bastard!"

"You made the deal Winchester. I brought your brother back from hell so you could save him." The demon smiled. "But of course to save him you must kill him. Such a dilemma… kill the boy to save his soul, or let me take his soul with me back to Hell." The demon's face began to fade. "One more week Winchester…if you don't show up….your brother's mine."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter nine

"You son of a bitch! Leave my brother out of this and take me instead!" Dean pleaded with the image in the mirror but the demon had faded and steam once more covered the mirror.

"Who are you talking to?"

Dean spun around to see Sam standing behind him looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"Who were you talking to? I heard your voice, but I didn't hear anyone else." Sam looked over at the small window in the bathroom thinking maybe Dean had opened it and was talking to someone outside, but the window was closed. "Were you on the phone?"

"Yeah." Dean quickly answered.

"So who were you talking to?" Sam repeated, he knew of no one Dean would have a reason to call.

"It's not your concern."

"Oh… okay…" Sam smiled. "So it was a girl wasn't it? Let's see…." He said thinking. "I'm betting it's that girl back in Indiana, hmmmm let's see what was her name….Angy I think. Wasn't she the one that was crushing on you?"

"I thought you said you were tired?" Dean said hoping Sam would go back to bed. It hurt too much to be standing there talking to him knowing what the end of the week would hold.

"I am…but I heard you talking and….well I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Sam, now go back to bed."

Sam left the room and climbed back into this bed. Why was Dean acting so secretive he wondered? He picked up Dean's cell phone which lay on the table between the beds. He didn't even have his phone with him, so why did he lie to him? Who was he talking to? What the hell was going on? So many damn questions but no answers. Ever since their last hunt Dean had been acting strange, why wouldn't he tell him what was wrong?

Dean stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over his body. So it wasn't a dream, it was real. He was going to have to kill his brother in less then a week or he'd lose his brother anyway and his soul would rot in Hell for eternity. He choked back tears, what was he going to do?

Finally he pulled himself together got dressed and walked into the bedroom. Sam lay on his bed looking at him.

"You going to tell me what the hell's going on Dean?" Sam said holding up Dean's phone.

Dean looked at him and shook his head.

"Sam…."

"I don't want to hear any bullshit about nothing's going on! I'm not stupid you know! You've been acting weird ever since our last hunt. Talk to me Dean….what's going on with you?"

"There's nothing going on Sam, I'm just tired." Dean remembered the demon had told him he couldn't tell Sam what was happening and worse yet he had to tell Sam he hated him right before he killed him. How the hell could he do that? He loved his brother more then anything in this world, although he'd never tell him that. How could he tell Sam he hated him and look into his eyes as he pulled the trigger? The demon knew what he was doing; he was going to destroy the Winchester family. His dad was dead, Sam would be dead, and he'd be left alone knowing he had killed his brother. He would rather die then hurt Sam. But if he didn't do it, the demon would kill him anyway and his soul would be taken back to hell with it. He didn't have a choice…he couldn't let Sam's soul rot in hell for eternity. He'd have to kill him….and the thought horrified him.

"Dean please, just tell me what's wrong. If I did something to get you pissed off I'm sorry, but at least tell me what it was."

Dean looked into his brother's face; he could tell Sam was hurting thinking he was mad at him about something. His eyes began to well up and he quickly turned from his brother and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam quickly sat up.

"Out."

"I'll come with you." Sam got out of bed and picked up his jacket.

"No! I need to be alone." Dean said then winced when he saw the hurt look in Sam's eyes. "Sam you didn't do anything…..I just need some time to think."

"Think about what Dean?" Sam threw his hands up in frustration; he knew it would be next to impossible to get Dean to open up to him. "Think about what?" He repeated.

"Just think." Dean left the motel and headed down the block to the corner bar.

Sam watched him from the doorway and fought the urge to follow him. He turned around and flopped back down on the bed. There was nothing he could do unless Dean told him what was bothering him and he couldn't see that happening anytime soon, but he swore that sooner or later he'd find out what it was.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I appreciate the reviews, thanks. Sorry I haven't been able to post for about a week but I haven't been able to get my chapters to load to the site for some reason. I don't know if I'm the only one having this trouble or what. Oh well….

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter ten

Dean walked into the bar and ordered a pitcher of beer then took it over to a table and sat down as a million thoughts flashed through his mind. Maybe he should just take off and leave Sam? No, the demon would kill his brother and take his soul with him if he did that. How the hell was he suppose to look his brother in his eyes and tell him he hated him and then kill him? How could he live with himself if he did that? But if he didn't Sam's soul would rot in hell for eternity. He downed his beer in a few swallows then poured himself another one and downed that as well. He would die for Sam in a heartbeat, but even dying for his brother wouldn't save him. The demon had already claimed Sam's soul once and had showed him his brother burning in Hell and there was no way he was going to let Sam go back there. The only thing he could do was kill his brother, he couldn't see any other way out of it. Dean finished his pitcher then had it refilled and started in on that one. Maybe a devil's trap would work he thought. He could lure the demon over to the trap then once it was caught he could exorcise the demon from the man's body that it possessed. Hopefully the demon would then be too weak to take Sam's soul back to Hell with it, and once the assigned day had passed his deal with the demon would be over and Sam would be fine. It was the only thing he could think of that might possibly work. But how was he going to draw a devil's trap while the demon was obviously watching him? He thought about it for awhile then pulled out his cell phone. The only person he knew he could trust other then his brother was Bobby. He began texting a message to him using codes and co-ordinates. It was the only thing he could think of to do and his only hope to save his brother. Now all he could do was wait and hope Bobby understood his message and the demon hadn't intercepted it. Dean finished his beer and headed back to the motel.

**The motel**

Dean opened the door and walked into the motel room. Sam wasn't in bed so Dean walked over to the bathroom.

"Sam you in there?" When there was no answer Dean knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "Sam?"

He pushed the door open but the room was empty. Dean started to panic, had Sam gone out and if he had where had he gone? He had started toward the door when he heard a soft moan, he spun around and followed the sound. Sam was sitting between the wall and the bed, his hands pressed up against his temples, a look of pain on his face. Dean had seen this scene before and knew Sam was having a vision.

"Sammy?" Dean knelt down next to his brother and gently pulled his hands away from his head. "Sam?" He said as he put his finger under his brother's chin and tilted his head back then looked into his eyes. "Sammy, you okay?"

Sam looked up at him and Dean could see the fear in his brother's eyes as he pushed himself away from him.

"Get away from me!" Sam cried out as he crawled backward away from Dean until he reached the wall and couldn't go any further.

"Sam, it's me, it's Dean." Dean reached out for him.

"No!" Sam shouted his eyes filled with fear.

"Take it easy Sam…it's me." Dean slowly put his hands on each of Sam's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "It's me Sam." He said as he gently shook him.

Sam winced in pain and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

Sam nodded but looked strangely at Dean.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked. "Did you have another vision?"

"You shot me…"Sam blurted out a questioning look on his face. Why would his brother shoot him he wondered?

"What?"

"I saw you shoot me."

Dean swallowed hard, had Sam had a premonition of his own death? He gave a nervous laugh.

"Why would I shoot you Sam?" Dean tried to make light of it.

"I don't know…"

"It was just a dream Sam, it wasn't real." He said trying to reassure him.

"It wasn't a dream Dean, it was a vision, there is a difference." Sam said as he tried to stand up.

Dean helped Sam back up onto the bed.

"Well your vision is wrong Sam."

"They haven't been wrong yet." Sam looked at Dean. "Dean something's been going on with you I can tell, I'm not stupid…But why would you shoot me?...Unless…."

"Unless what?"

Sam got up and walked over to his bag. He reached in and pulled out a bottle of holy water.

"What are you doing?"

"Dean I saw you shoot me and I don't know why you'd do that unless…unless this isn't really you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it's me."

"Let's just make sure."

Sam squirted some of the holy water onto Dean…nothing happened.

"Satisfied?" Dean asked as he wiped the water off of his face.

"Well you're obviously not possessed….but if you aren't …then why did you shoot me?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Glad you guys still like the story, thanks.

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter eleven

"Damn it Sam I'm not going to shoot you!" Dean walked over to the window then looked back at Sam. "I don't know why your vision, or what ever the hell it is, showed you that but I'm not going to shoot you! …Think about it Sam, why the hell would I want to shoot you?"

"I don't know Dean but….but my visions always come true…"

"Not always. Remember that time you saw Max shooting me?" He said as he walked back over to Sam.

Sam nodded.

"You came crashing into the room and stopped it before it happened."

"Yeah but…"

"Yeah but nothing…It's the same deal Sam, your visions don't always come true."

"But it was so real. I could see you standing in front of me and …and you shot me."

"Well I'm not about to shoot you Sam, it was only a nightmare …Look… why don't we go to bed and get some rest? We'll both feel better in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, maybe it was just a nightmare." Sam gave Dean a small smile. "Sorry….it was just that it was so real, more like a vision then a dream."

"Well it wasn't Sam, it was just a nightmare." Dean tried to convince his brother, but in his heart he knew it wasn't. He knew Sam was seeing into the future, and in the future he was going to have to kill him in order to save him.

"Yeah, I guess that's all it was… just a dream." Sam gave a nervous laugh not really convinced. He had had nightmares before but this was different, this was more like a vision, the exploding pain in his head, the vivid scenes, yeah this was definitely a vision. But why would Dean shoot him? The only way that would happen was if his brother was possessed which obviously he wasn't or he would have reacted to the holy water. … Or maybe Dean wasn't possessed right now but would be at some point. Sam lay back down on the bed; he didn't know what to think anymore. He'd just have to keep an eye on Dean and see if he acted any stranger then he already was.

Dean walked over and flopped down on his bed, all the alcohol he had drunk earlier was beginning to catch up him Right now all he wanted to do was sleep and get away from his own personal nightmare, a nightmare he wished he could wake up from. In less then a week Sam would be dead, and if Sam died he knew he wouldn't be able to go on living.

Sam looked over at Dean.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"I had a few."

"Looks like more then just a few. … Dean, I'm worried about you. I don't know what's going on with you, but I know something's bothering you. I wish you'd tell me what it is, maybe I could help."

"I'm fine Sam. Now shut up and get some sleep."

**Later that night**

As tired as Dean was he didn't sleep, instead he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He tried to think of something he could do to save Sam from what the demon had planned for him, but he came up with nothing. The only thing he could hope for was that Bobby got his message and understood it. Since they no longer had the gun that could kill a demon, a Devil's trap was the only thing he knew of that could at least hold a demon until it could be exorcised out of the body it possessed. Once exorcised there would be no where for it to go except back to Hell.

Dean got out of bed and walked over to the television. He turned it on low then sat on a chair next to Sam's bed. He watched as Sam tossed and turned in his sleep. He knew his brother always had trouble sleeping and when he finally did fall asleep his nightmares would often wake him up.

"No …no Dean…please…don't…." Sam rolled his head back and forth on the pillow once more in the clutches of another nightmare.

Dean reached out and gently shook Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy wake up ….you're dreaming." Dean knew Sam was probably reliving his vision, somewhere deep inside his brother knew he was going to shoot him. He couldn't let Sam believe that though, he had to convince him it was just a dream, he didn't want his brother's last week to be filled with worry.

Sam moaned then rolled over and went back to sleep.

"I'm sorry Sammy…." Dean said softly. "I'd rather die then hurt you."

But Dean knew he was going to have to hurt his brother, in fact he was going to have to kill him. He had no choice. Bobby was his only hope and he could only pray he would come through for him.

**Four days later**

They had spent the last week hanging around the motel and going to the local bar. Sam kept after Dean to tell him what was bothering him but couldn't get anything out of him. Each night when Sam had had enough to drink he'd head back to the motel or go for a walk while Dean stayed at the bar numbing his fear of what the future held with alcohol.

While his brother drank his worries away Sam began searching Dean's car, clothes, and cell phone for any clue as to why he was acting so strange.

"What the hell's going on with you Dean?" He said to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he held his brother's cell phone in his other hand.

**Later**

After drinking all day Dean finally stumbled into the motel knowing that in only a few more days he'd have to kill his brother. He didn't even look at Sam as he fell onto the bed and lay there looking at the ceiling.

"You look like hell Dean."

Sam said as he walked over and stood over his brother. Dean hadn't shaved for over a week and whiskers now covered his handsome face.

"Sam…" Dean wanted nothing more then to tell his brother what was going on but the minute he said Sam's name the demon's warning flashed through his mind and he knew he couldn't tell Sam anything..

"What Dean? Talk to me." Sam could tell Dean wanted to tell him something but for some reason he wouldn't, or couldn't. "Dean if I did something to get you mad at me I'm sorry." Sam tried to think of anything he might have done or said that would have gotten Dean angry, but he couldn't think of anything.

Dean looked over at Sam and swallowed hard when he saw the hurt look in his brother's eyes. He wanted to reach out to him and tell him everything was going to be alright like he had done hundreds of times before when they were kids. But he knew this time things weren't going to be alright, this time he could offer his brother no comfort. He felt his eyes start to well up so he quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Once there he locked the door and started the shower. He could hear Sam knocking on the door asking him if he was okay.

"I'm fine Sam just leave me alone." He said before stepping into the shower and letting the hot water wash over his tired aching body.

Sam walked over to the bed and sat down blinking back tears.

"No you're not Dean, you're not fine." He said softly as he wiped at the tears that threatened to run down his face. His brother was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it unless he could get Dean to open up, but he knew that would be next to impossible.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews; I hope no one is disappointed with the rest of the story. I guess the site is screwed up again because I didn't receive any confirmation that the last chapter was posted or receive any reviews in my e mail but there are reviews on the site so who knows what's going on……..

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter twelve

**The final day**

Dean had been out drinking all night and now sat by the window in the motel room looking out into the parking lot as the sun broke through the morning fog. Sam had stayed with him most of the night but had finally gone back to the motel to try and get a little sleep.

Sam stretched as he woke up then looked over at his brother who was sitting by the window.

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked Dean, it looked like he hadn't even gone to bed.

"We got to get on the road." Dean said softly still staring out the window.

"What? Why?" Sam asked sitting up.

"We got somewhere we got to be."

"Where?" Sam climbed out of bed. "What's going on Dean? For the last week we've been sitting around this damn motel doing nothing but hitting the bars everyday and now all of a sudden we got to get back on the road? Where are we going and why?"

"There's something I got to do."

"What? Did you find another hunt?" He asked hopefully, maybe Dean was finally out of his slump.

"Yeah, something like that." Dean looked over at his brother and Sam could see the sadness in his brother's dark puffy eyes.

"Dean, when's the last time you got any sleep?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

Sam shook his head in frustration, why couldn't he get any kind of answer out of him.

"Damn it Dean you look like a walking zombie who slept in his clothes for the last week, and you're beginning to smell like one too. If we're going on a hunt at least take a shower and change your clothes."

Dean got up, grabbed his bag of clothes, and walked into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and tossed them into the laundry bag then stepped into the shower. This was the day he had been dreading all week and now he just felt numb. It was like he was walking in a dream. If Bobby didn't come through, and there was no Devil's trap drawn in front of the park bench like he had instructed him, Sam was going to die, and die by his hands. He knew he had no choice, either he killed Sam or the demon would take his soul back to Hell with him, either way his brother was going to die. After his shower was over he stood looking at his face in the mirror. He hardly even recognized himself. A week's worth of whiskers covered his face and his eyes were dark and puffy. He turned away and blinked back tears as he dried off and got dress.

Sam turned to look at him as he came out of the bathroom. He sucked in a breath of air and took a step backward when he realized his brother was wearing the shirt he had on in his vision, the same shirt Dean was wearing when he shot him. Dean noticed Sam's reaction and looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…." Sam lied as his heart pounded in his chest. "I'm going to take a quick shower, why don't you take some of our stuff out to the car."

Dean picked up some of their bags and without saying a word headed outside. Sam walked over to the window and watched him, then walked over to the bed and picked up Dean's gun, a gun, which if his vision was right, would be putting a bullet in him some time soon. A cold chill shot through him as his vision played out once more before his eyes.

**Outside**

Dean threw the bags in the backseat then stood leaning against his car. In a few hours it would all be over with. He couldn't believe he might actually have to kill his brother today, a brother he had tried all his life to protect, a brother he loved. He would rather spend eternity in Hell then kill Sam but he knew he had no choice; he couldn't let the demon take Sam's soul back to Hell. If only he could tell Sam why he had to do it, it wouldn't make it any easier but at least Sam would know he didn't have a choice. Dean tried to think of someway to get out of his pact with the demon. Maybe he could take Sam to a chapel somewhere where the demon couldn't get to him. And maybe once the day had past the demon's demands would be void. That's what he'd do. He'd take Sam to a chapel and have him sit beneath the cross all day if he had to. There was no way the demon could get to him in a church, no way But just as the thought crossed his mind the demon's face appeared before him.

"You can't fool me Winchester, I know what you're thinking; I'm in your head. If you try to take your brother to a church I'll suck his soul out of his body before you get him to the door…. Your brother dies today." The demon then leaned in close to Dean. "And I know about your message to your friend Bobby….." The demon smiled. "He never got it. I blocked it from going through. ….. So today is the day the great Dean Winchester crumbles. I'm looking forward to watching it." The demon smiled again then slowly vanished as Dean's hope to save his brother vanished along with it.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Once more thanks for the reviews, I appreciate each of them. I'm going on an actual ghost hunt tomorrow with the Philadelphia Ghost Hunters which should be pretty wild so I won't be able to post the next chapter till I get back next Tuesday, unless I get possessed and never come back :- )….. Sorry for leaving it on a little cliffie…...

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter thirteen

Sam watched from the window and could swear Dean was talking to someone, or at least listening to someone, but whom, there was no one there. When he saw Dean turn and start to walk back to the motel Sam quickly went into the bathroom and started the shower. He took a quick shower got dressed then walked back into the bedroom.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he picked up his gun and stuck it in his back waistband.

Sam looked around the motel room to make sure they didn't forget anything then nodded.

"Yeah."

Dean walked over to the office and paid, then they both got in the car and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I got some unfinished business back in Glenside."

"Glenside? What's back in Glenside?"

Dean said nothing but just kept driving while Sam sat next to him his heart pounding in his chest fearing what the day might hold.

**Two hours later**

The ride was mostly done in silence, Dean staring straight ahead while Sam stared out the side window. When they came to the bridge that Sam's car had sailed off of Dean pulled to the side of the road then got out and headed down toward the river. Sam got out and followed him.

"Dean what's this all about? What are we doing here?"

Dean ignored him and walked over to the park bench and looked at the ground. The demon was right, there was no Devil's trap drawn into the dirt. He swallowed hard and blinked back tears as he turned around. Sam had stopped a short distance away and stood near an outcropping of rocks watching him, Dean could see the fear and confusion in his brother's eyes as he slowly walked over to him.

"Dean, what is it? What's wrong" Sam saw the overwhelming sadness on his brother's face. "For God's sake Dean talk to me damn it!"

Dean watched as a black mist formed behind Sam and he knew the demon was there watching.

_Tell him you hate him; tell him you just want to be rid of him. Tell him he's the reason your mom and dad are dead. Tell him now….or the boy's soul goes with me._

"Please, I can't do this." Dean pleaded with the demon.

Sam looked behind him but saw no one.

"Who are you talking to? Do what?"

If y_ou refuse to carry out my orders; his soul goes back to hell with me. The boy dies either way….it's your decision. Do it now…or he's mine._

Dean knew he didn't have a choice; he couldn't let Sam's soul go to hell. If only he could tell Sam why he had to kill him, but he knew he couldn't. He had to kill his brother and then….and then he would kill himself…there was no way he could live with what he was being forced to do. Maybe _his_ soul would rot in hell, but at least Sam's wouldn't. He reached into his back waistband and pulled out his gun. He looked at Sam and could see the fear and disbelief in his brother's eyes. Sam had told him he had seen this in a vision and now it was about to come true.

"Dean?"

Dean's heart broke. He wanted to tell Sam he loved him and he'd do anything not to have to do this, but he couldn't. He had to tell his brother he hated him or his part of the deal wouldn't be filled and the demon would take Sam's soul. Tears welled up in his eyes as he raised the gun and pointed it at his brother.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam looked down at the gun then back up at his brother.

"I hate you Sam, always have, and always will. You're the reason Mom and Dad are dead. It finally ends here." Dean's voice cracked with emotion as he looked at the hurt in his brother's eyes.

"Dean…please…don't do this." Sam took a few steps backward; he couldn't believe Dean was actually pointing a gun at him, just like in his vision. He could see Dean's hand shaking and knew he was having doubts. "Dean…please…think about it…. You don't want to do this…."

Dean swallowed hard. _No Sammy I don't, but I don't have a choice. I can't let him_ _take your soul_. Dean knew that whether he shot his brother or not the demon told him Sam was going to die anyway, but by him killing him his spirit would at least be safe. Tears ran down his face.

"Bye Sammy." Dean managed to get out right before he pulled the trigger.

Sam grabbed his chest and looked at Dean in shock as he fell forward then curled up on his side and lay still.

"Oh God Sammy I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Dean dropped to his knees next to his brother, his hand still gripping the gun as tears ran down his face. "I had to do it Sammy; I didn't have a choice…" He managed to get out between sobs.

The black mist slowly formed into the man who had been possessed by the demon, he walked over and stood over Sam.

"I never thought you'd have the guts to do it Winchester." The demon said looking down at Dean. "How does it feel to kill your own brother?" The demon looked at Dean smiling enjoying the pain he was causing him as his glowed red.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

This is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, I appreciate it and hope you liked the story. As usual I hope no one is disappointed with the ending.

**To Lose a Brother**

Chapter fourteen

"You son of a bitch!" Dean cried out still on his knees, he was devastated, his brother was dead. He started to raise the gun to his own head determined to die with his brother but the demon saw him and tossed it out of his hand. He wanted Dean alive, he wanted him to suffer for what he had been forced to do.

"Poor Dean Winchester…so distraught he wants to die." The demon said mockingly. "My heart would bleed for you if I had one." He smiled. "Killing the only thing you love….it must tear you apart."

"You bastard!" Dean said through teeth clenched in hate. "If it's the last thing I do I'll track you down and send you…."

"Where… to Hell?...I'm already there." The demon laughed. "Well I guess that's the end of the dynamic trio. Your dad's in Hell, your brother is dead, and you…you have to live with the knowledge of what you did. And your poor baby brother dying, thinking you hated him….such a pity….I think we're now even for all my friends that your family has destroyed over the years."

Dean looked at Sam as tears ran down his face and dripped onto his brother's body. He could only hope Sam, wherever he was, would forgive him.

"You're a foolish man Winchester." The demon taunted him. "You really think you could send a message to your friend Bobby and I wouldn't know about it? I've been watching you day and night since we first met here a week ago. You were never out of my sight."

"But you weren't watching me." Sam suddenly stood up.

"Sammy!" Dean stepped backward startled by his brother's sudden resurrection from the dead. "Sammy you're alive!" Tears of joy ran down his face. "Oh thank God…" All he wanted to do was pull his brother into a hug, but he knew they still had the demon to deal with.

"What kind of trickery is this?" The demon glared at Dean. "You just condemned your brother's soul to Hell!"

"I don't think so." Sam said as he took his foot and kicked some of the leaves and debris out of the way. There, hidden under the dirt, was a Devil's trap. Sam looked at the demon and smiled as he took his brother's arm and led him out of the circle. "If anyone is going back to Hell it's you."

Sam gave his shocked brother a reassuring smile as he pulled out a small bible and began reading the exorcism prayer in Latin.

"We can make a deal!" The demon screamed at Sam as smoke began pouring out of its pours.

"Your dealing days are over buddy." Sam said as he continued the prayer.

Dean stood staring at Sam still in shock. He had shot him, how could he still be alive? What the hell was going on?

Dean watched as Sam continued reciting the prayer and as the demon screamed in agony. Finally the body the demon possessed fell to his knees as a black mist began pouring from the man's mouth as the demon was forced out of his body; he then collapsed to the ground. The mist, now trapped inside the Devil's trap, flew around looking for any break in the circle from which to escape from as Sam continued the exorcism. Finding none, a horrifying scream filled the air as it turned into black crystals and fell to the ground then disappeared into the soil. Once it was gone Sam walked into the circle and checked the man whose body the demon had possessed, he was unconscious but breathing. He figured in a little while the man would come around and other then only remembering a little of what had happened should be fine.

Dean looked at Sam, still not sure what was happening. He quickly wiped at his tears not wanting to seem weak in front of his brother.

"What the hell's going on Sam?"

"You tell me." Sam only had a few pieces of the puzzle and wanted to hear the rest of it.

"It's a long story." Dean said trying to come up with a shortened version of it.

"I'm listening." Sam was a little leery of Dean; he still wasn't sure why his brother had shot him.

"You died Sam…or at least I thought you had. Your car went off the bridge and …." He swallowed hard as he remembered. "…and they couldn't find your body. I came out here a few days later to say goodbye when ….when the demon showed up and told me he would bring you back to life for one week but then I'd have to kill you or he would take you back to Hell with him. Sam I didn't have a choice….. I couldn't let him take your soul." Dean looked at Sam confused. "But how did you find out what was going on?"

"I didn't, not all of it. You were acting like you lost your last candy bar for the last week so I knew something was up. So I snooped through your stuff…."

"You what!" Dean hated when anyone touched his stuff.

"I snooped through your stuff." Sam smiled. "I didn't have a choice Dean; you were acting all weird … Well anyway, I checked your phone and found your message to Bobby…. so I read it and could tell that it hadn't been sent, it was cancelled."

"How could you tell that?"

Sam shook his head and smiled. "All you have to do is go into your send box and check…Dean, if you'd ever read your instructions you'd know that. Anyway, between the message and the vision I had I figured something was going down."

"But if Bobby didn't draw the Devil's trap who did?"

"I did. I read the co-ordinates and figured out where the location was. I just moved it over a little and put it at the rocks instead of the park bench."

"When did you have time to do that?"

"When you were out boozing it up, I knew it was going to be a long night so I told you I was heading back to the motel but instead I hitched a ride and took care of it."

"But my gun… I shot you."

"Blanks. When I saw what you were wearing this morning I remembered my vision and when you were loading the car I switched the bullets."

"Not too shabby Sammy boy." Dean said smiling as he patted his brother on his back.

"Hey, what can I say, when you're good, you're good." Sam grinned back.

The man the demon had possessed started moaning softly as he started to come around.

"Guess we better get out of here before we have to answer a million questions." Sam said as he looked at the man. "Poor guy is going to have one hell of a story to tell his friends."

"Yeah, too bad they won't believe him."

They started walking back to the car.

"I can't believe you actually shot me." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"Well I can't believe you actually snooped through my stuff."

"Well that's not as bad as shooting your own brother!"

"It is in my book."

"Snooping through your stuff is worse then shooting your own brother?"

"Yeah, my wallet is off limits….I have phone numbers in there, and I have a…"

"Yeah I saw that." Sam said grinning. "Extra thin huh?" Sam laughed.

"That's none of your business." Dean's said as his face turned red.

"And blue….Well at least you practice safe sex."

"Ahhh shut up." Dean said as he punched his brother in his arm.

Sam smiled as they headed toward the car. It was good to have things back to normal, or as normal as life could ever be for the two brothers.

The End

I have a new story finished but might wait till the site is up and running again before posting it. This no alert stuff is a pain…..


End file.
